Another Vampire Story
by hvj
Summary: In this story Bella is the first one to be changed by Carlisle. Read our favorite family growing again.
1. Falling in love for the first time

This is a new story. In this story Bella is the first one to be changed by Carlisle. Read our favorite family growing again. All the characters and most of the story belongs to Stephanie Meyer, who is truly a genius.

**Falling in love for the first time**

I was looking down at the town that lay beneath me which didn't look nice. The year is 1918 and the town beneath me is plagued with the Spanish influenza. I hate the fact being here, but as usual I followed Carlisle wherever he went, since the day he saved me from the Volturi. I heard my name being called, and I let myself drop out of the tree I was in and 50 feet down, I landed on my feet. Before me stood Carlisle, he smiled to me but I saw something else in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go home."

He started moving and I followed him.

"I can see in your eyes there is something." I stopped him. "Carlisle, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

He smiled at me.

"I always forget you're older then you look."

"So?"

"The Spanish influenza is making so many victims. Like today, I lost a twin, they were only four years old."

"Carlisle, you are a great doctor, an excellent doctor, but you can't save everybody. And if you wouldn't be here, there would be a lot more victims."

"You're always so good to me. I don't know how I deserved your friendship."

"Easy, by saving me." I saw a smile breaking trough. "Okay, what do you say about a race to the house?" And off we were.

-avs-

I was walking down the town, shopping for food. Carlisle and I didn't need it, but we had to keep up appearances. As usual looked everyone up when I passed them. I never liked being the highlight of attention and being a vampire only made it worse because one of the disadvantages of a vampire is being breathtaking beautiful and therefore attracting a lot of envious and admiring glances. I walked into a little shop.

"Miss Cullen, what will it be today?"

"How often have I already told you to call me Isabella."

"Sorry, miss, I mean Isabella, I always forget everything when you appear in my presence."

"That's alright, so how is your son?"

I gave him my list and he began to work.

"I still haven't succeeded in getting some rationality into his head."

"So does he still wants to become an athlete?"

"Yeah, he does. Miss, can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you start calling me Isabella."

He laughed.

"Off course, I'm sorry. Could you maybe talk to my boy?"

"Why? I don't even know him."

"I know, but you and mister Cullen have done so much for this community. Everyone listens to you two. I'm begging you, could you please talk to my boy, just once. I don't want my only son to become an athlete, he is so smart, he could do so much more. He just needs to understand that. Especially with the Spanish flu going around, I need somebody to take over my shop when I'm gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just have this strange feeling. So could you talk to him?"

I saw the pleading look in his eyes, almost desperate.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes of my time. Where can I find him?"

His eyes lit up and started twinkling. He gave me my bag. I wanted to give him some money, but he refused.

"It's off the house."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. C'mon, take it."

I took the bag with ease, but pretended it was heavier. I still looked like a small girl and so I had to act like one.

-avs-

After getting the food in the bag to the people who really needed it, I went towards the place where I could find his son. I stopped at the entrance of the park and saw a bronze-haired boy running around. He was fast, at least compared to humans. He stopped when he saw me and got down to tie his shoes. He thought I couldn't see him staring and normally I shouldn't have been able to, but nothing was normal about me. I started to walk over to him and on my way I looked a bit closer to him. He was about 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body, must be from all the training he does. As I was getting closer I noticed more and more how attractive he was. His facial features were perfect and angular, with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. But the thing that got my attention the most were his eyes. They were emerald green and the most beautiful I ever saw. I was still thinking about wanting to drown in them when I stopped before him. He came back up and his smell filled my noise. I stiffened, not able to move. His aroma, it was unparalleled to anything I had smelled in my life, and that meant something.

I still wasn't able to move while he smiled at me and what a smile it was. "I wished I hadn't listened to the gossip because they said you were pretty, but they lied. You're truly breath-taking beautiful. Oh were are my manners? I don't think I already had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, at your service, my lady." He took my hand and placed a kiss on it. All the while not loosing eye contact. I was glad when he released my hand again, because being near him was already painfully, but touching him was unbearable. "So what is the reason you delight me with your presence?" I realised it was my time to talk again, but didn't found myself able to take a breath so I could speak. So I did the most stupid thing and just smiled at him. He laughed at loud. "I must say, you're one truly mystic lady." He took my hand again and I felt his lips touching my skin one more time. "Well it was nice of finely meeting you, miss Cullen. And if I'm allowed to make a suggestion?" I nodded quickly, not sure if he had seen it but he must have, because he went on. "I would go inside if I were you, before you catch a cold. The sun isn't coming out for another few days and you already feel cold. I surely hope we meet again." He smiled one last time and passed while walking away.

I felt stupid, I didn't want him to leave, but on the other hand, it would be safer for him because I didn't know if I could have restrained myself any further if I had smelled his aroma again. I looked around and when I noticed no one was around, I ran, full speed, homewards.

-avs-

I entered our house and found Carlisle reading another book. He must have heard me entering because he asked me something without putting down his book. "Hello Isabella, how was your day? Isabella?" He looked over his book towards me and saw me standing immobile by the door. In a second, he was standing next to me and examining me over. I guess he truly was born a doctor. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, but the Mason's son nearly wasn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know, his father asked me to talk with him about becoming an athlete. So I walked up to him and then I smelled it."

"What did you smell?"

"His. His smell, it's intoxicating. I immediately stopped breathing, because I knew that if I would have got another inhalation of his aroma, I would have killed him on the spot. What happened Carlisle, why does this boy smell so… so… I don't even have a right word to subscribe it."

"I have no idea, I never have heard of anything like that happening before. But off course, I don't know many vampires who would think twice before killing humans."

"What should I do?"

"Why don't I will go to the store tomorrow to see if the boy has any effect on me. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him."

He must have seen the look in my eyes. How strange? I felt protective over this boy.

-avs-

The next day, I waited patiently, at least I tried to, for Carlisle to come back. Finally he walked into the door. He wasn't even able to step into the living room before I stood next to him.

"And?"

"He doesn't has any strange effect on me. Don't get me wrong, he smells better then the average human, but not much more than that."

"Then why does he has this effect on me?"

"I don't know Isabella, I really don't know." Suddenly I started laughing at which I earned a strange look from Carlisle. "Isabella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just… that's the very time I asked you something and you answered with I don't know. I never thought the day would come that you don't know the answer to a question."

"So what took you so long?" He turned around to put away his coat and I noticed he was taking a lot more time for it then needed. "Carlisle?"

"I have some sad news, Isabella. I had to take Edward senior to the hospital for the Spanish flue."

"No, you can't… but he is going to get better right?"

"I'm afraid not, he has been carrying the disease for quite a while but he was afraid to leave his shop and his family so he never came in. If he would have, I could have maybe saved him, but now… He'll be gone in a few hours."

"That's awful, how is Edward taking it?"

"I don't know, he is keeping himself strong for his mother. I'm just hoping now, that they are not infected."

I realised what he just said. "Wait, is there a chance Edward could be infected?" He looked into my eyes not really wanting to answer, but then he nodded once. It was all I needed. "I'm going out, I need to think."

Carlisle let me go, he knew he couldn't stop me when I was in a mood like this. I didn't know where I was going until I smelled him. I followed the scent and stopped before his house. Before I realised what I was doing I was standing in his room, looking down at him sleeping. He was dreaming, I just wished I could read minds. I spent the rest of the night there and when the sun was about to come up, I slipped out of the window.

-avs-

I waited in the shadows next to his house and followed him when he came out. He started running madly in the park. Off course I didn't had a lot of problems to keep up. He suddenly stopped. I first thought he had fallen but as soon as I heard him cry, I realised he had let himself fall to the ground. He was sitting on his knees with his hands for his face so I dared to come closer and I stopped right in front of him. I took a breath and let his smell come over me once again. The night in his room had done me good as I no longer had the instant urge for killing him. Off course it was still there, it would probably never go away, but now I was able to control myself. I also dropped on my knees and took his hands away from his face. He startled as he hadn't heard me coming but let his hands rest in mine.

"Hello Edward."

"Good morning miss Cullen, have you find your tongue again? I'm happy to hear that. I must say that your voice suits your beautiful face."

I heard him speak the words that made my heart jump, but I couldn't see anything in his eyes.

"You can call me Isabella, I hate being called miss Cullen."

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of the fact that I still haven't found a husband. It makes me feel lonely."

I lied to him. I really hated being called like that because it wasn't my true name.

"I rather call you something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Something that resembles your first name, but that also states just how beautiful you are."

"And how would that be, if I may ask?"

"Bella."

I thought about it and actually really liked the name.

"I'll tell you what, you can call me Bella if you want, but only you."

He laughed a little, but his eyes didn't follow again.

"Edward, how are you handling? I heard from Carlisle what happened to your father."

"I have to keep myself strong for my mother."

"Well you don't need to in front of me. I know how hard it is to lose the ones you love."

"I just feel so powerless, I have to take care of my mother now and the shop and I'm so mad at myself for not spending some more time with my father. He died thinking I was a fool trying to become an athlete."

"Well I know for a fact, he didn't think that. That morning before I came here, he bragged to me about how smart you were. And he truly cared for you, I saw it in his eyes."

Tears started running down his face and I pulled him towards me. He laid his head in my lap and while he was crying, I stroke his hair and sang a song. When my song was finished, he came back up and looked with his beautiful eyes in mine.

"Don't stop."

"Stop what?"

"Singing."

I smiled and he laughed again. I was getting addicted to his laughter.

"I'm glad you can laugh again."

"Only you could make me do so. But look at the time, I should be heading back to my house, I have to open the shop soon." He got up and look back down at me. "Would you grant me the honour of escorting you back to town?"

I took his hand and I gave him the impression he was helping me up.

"I would be delighted to."

He laughed again while I put my arm around his and we started walking. I was already thinking about the gossip which would begin when the villagers saw us walking trough town like this and I couldn't care less. If there was one man I wanted to be with, it would be Edward Masen.


	2. The change

**The change**

The next day I went grocery shopping much more excited. I entered the shop and the frown on Edward's face changed into a smile.

"What can I get you, Ms. Cullen?"

He winked at me while quickly looking at the other customers. I smiled and when I gave him my list, his hand touched mine a little bit longer then needed. He gave me my bag and again his hand touched mine longer then needed. When I got home, I opened the bag to find a paper on the bottom.

_There is a beautiful person I know__,_

_When it is dark she glows._

_If you believe in myths she is a Goddess._

_Skin of cream and hair of silk,_

_It makes me weak at the knees to feel when my lips touch her hand,_

_Like a rose so divine,_

_To smell her, is to smell a flower garden._

_She brings out the sun and lights the full moon._

_How beautiful it must be to be the._

_Beautiful one._

_I would be delighted if you could reward me with your presence tonight. I'll be waiting for you in the park._

If it would have been possible for me, my knees would have weakened.

-avs-

That night, I went towards the park. I saw him sitting at the bench, he smiled when he noticed me and quickly came my way. He kissed my hand.

"I'm glad you could come."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

We walked around the park, talking and laughing. I had the best time of my life and was very disappointed when I saw him yawning. He turned towards me with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, but it seems like our night will come to an end."

"I guess so."

"But I would really like to see you again."

"Good, I wouldn't have liked it otherwise."

After another kiss on my hand I walked away, noticing he was watching my every move.

-avs-

Edward and I had met each other every night for the next week. One morning, I went towards the grocery shop, but found it closed. An elderly woman came towards me.

"The shop is closed, Ms. Cullen. The Masons have been feeling sick and went to the hospital. Let just pry they don't have the awful disease every has gotten."

She walked away and left me thinking. I thought about the last few days and remembered that he was looking worse yesterday then the other days. I just thought he hadn't gotten much sleep. I had to talk to Carlisle. I knew where I could find him.

-avs-

I found him in the woods, he just finished drinking.

"Oh Isabella, what's wrong?"

He saw my face.

"Edward and his mother, they are at the hospital. Could you check on them please?"

"Off course."

And off he was, quickly followed by me.

-avs-

I waited in his room until he came. But when Carlisle entered the room, I could tell from the look on his face, he didn't have good news.

"Don't worry Isabella, there are enough humans who have survived this illness."

"But what if he isn't one of them? I can't lose him Carlisle."

"There is nothing we can do."

"Yes, there is."

I looked at him and he understood my words."

"You don't want to… You can't Isabella. I know you wouldn't be able to stop, remember Paris?"

I looked down and remembered the woman that I had tried to save in Paris. She was dying when I had found her. I had tried to save her but just ended up sucking her dry.

"I know, but you are. You have the ability Carlisle."

"Don't ask this from me Isabella. I won't do it."

-avs-

Edward and his mom kept going worse. I found it awful, looking at Edward dying slowly. I just heard his heart going slower and how much more difficult breathing was starting to become to him. I could see he was in pain too, and it killed me that I couldn't help him and Carlisle wouldn't. I sat down next to him and I held his hand.

"How are you doing today?"

"Good." Followed by a deep cough. "Been better." I smiled. "Bella, I know I don't have the right to and that you did more for me then I'm worth but can I ask you one last thing?"

"Off course." I went closer and started stroking his hair. "Edward, you can ask me anything and you're totally worth it."

"Could you go and tell my mom I love her and that I'm getting better? I want her to die in peace and with the idea that I'm going to make it. I heard some nurses talking that she doesn't has much time left. I would do it myself, but I can't get up."

"Off course I will."

"Thank you. If it would have been possible, your inside would be more beautiful then you're outside, but that's impossible as your so perfect. I hope I can meet you in my next life."

"Don't talk like that Edward. You don't have the permission to leave me."

He started laughing, but the pain made him stop.

"Bella, you can tell me what to do and I'm pretty sure you can make everyone do your wishes. But unfortunately I think that God isn't among them. Could you please go and tell my mom?"

I stood up and wanted to leave, but Edward didn't let go off my hand.

"Bella, I love you."

I bended down and gave him a kiss, our first kiss.

"I love you too, Edward. So please don't die on me, okay?"

"I'll try."

-avs-

I went towards Mss. Mason and could smell, she only had a few hours left. I sat down next to her.

"Mss. Mason, I'm here with a message from your son, I have to tell you that he loves you and that he is getting better. He wanted to come himself, but he can't get up yet."

"He is such a good boy. I'm sure he is going to have such a good life. Thanks for your kind words dear."

I stood up and saw Carlisle leaving Edward's bed. He was talking to one of the nurses while shaking his head. The tears were forming in my eyes when I suddenly got an idea. I turned back around and bended over Mss. Mason, our faces were almost touching and I started whispering."

"I'm sorry Mss Mason, but Edward isn't really getting better. He just wanted you to die with the idea he is, but in fact he is also dying. But I know a way to save him, but I need your help with it. Can you help me saving his life, Mss. Mason?"

She looked into my eyes and nodded with tears running down her cheeks.

-avs-

I was sitting by Edward's bed, he was sleeping, when Carlisle called me.

"Isabella, could I talk to you in my office?"

"Sure."

I followed him and he closed the door behind me.

"Mss. Mason had just passed away, but before she died, she had a request. She asked me to save her son in any way possible. I don't know why, but I had the idea, she somehow knew what I was. Isabella, I saw you sitting next to her earlier, what did you tell her?"

"I told her everything, that you could save him. Carlisle, her last wish was you saving her son, why won't you do it? You did it to me."

"I had no other choice with you. I had to. But Edward…"

"Carlisle, I need him, I will die without him. Please save him, I will never ask anything else from you, please Carlisle, please."

I broke down in front of him. We sat silent for another minute, the only sound that could be heard was my crying.

"Does this boy really mean so much to you?"

"Yes, he does. I love him with all my heart."

"Alright, I'll do it."

-avs-

That night, we took Edward to our house. There were so many sick people in the hospital that no one noticed him gone. Carlisle bent down over Edward. "I'm so sorry." And he bit down. He sat back down next to Edward and looked sad as he saw Edward squirming from the pain. I sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Your pain will be over soon."

But it wasn't, it lasted two day before he started squirming less. But on the third day, he woke up and he was truly an angel now.


	3. The awakening

Sorry for the long wait, but here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Awakening

I sat down next to him, when he opened his eyes. I was disappointed when I realised that I would never see their true colour anymore, but the disappointment was nothing compared to the happiness I felt when I realised we could spent our entire lives together. He smiled when he saw me next to him and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello there."

"Hello to you to."

He started looking around and his smile disappeared when he saw his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"Carlisle and I took you to our house so we could save you."

"Save me?"

"Yeah, don't you feel better?"

I looked him over, hoping that the flue hadn't done some irreversible damage. But I didn't saw anything out of the ordinary. Except for him being a vampire instead of a human. "No, I'm feeling really good. A dry throat but for the rest alright." He lifted his hand to touch my face, but he didn't know what power he had now, so instead of caressing my skin, he slammed me towards the wall. I could barely stop myself in time, otherwise I would have flown trough the wall. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to harm you, I…" He looked at his hand as he realized what he just did. "What happened to me?" He looked back at me and I stood up. His eyes grew wild and he crawled away into the corner. "What are you?" I looked at myself and realised I was standing in front of a window and sun was making my skin glitter. Another horrible thing about being a vampire. I took a step in his direction which made him only more scarred.

"Edward, I can explain. I'm a vampire and so is Carlisle, but not the ones you have heard about, we don't kill humans. We try to help them. Your mother asked us to save you, so we have turned you to."

"You did what?"

He stood up.

"Look Edward, Carlisle will be home any minute now, he is better at explaining things like this."

And as on cue, Carlisle entered the room. He immediately figured out in what for situation we were. He smiled towards Edward.

"Wait, you were the one that changed me?"

Carlisle looked in my direction but I hadn't got a clue how Edward knew that.

"Bella didn't tell me that, you just did."

"Edward what are you talking about, Carlisle hasn't spoken?"

He looked at me.

"Bella, he did, he is speaking right now again."

I looked at Carlisle who was still looking at me, but now turned his attention to Edward.

"Wait, you think I can do what? That's too crazy."

"If you just heard my thought, I don't think it's that crazy."

I walked next to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

"I think Edward is a mindreader Isabella."

Edward started pacing.

"No this can't be, I must be dreaming or maybe I'm already dead and landed in hell for some reason. Mom will know what to do, I have to find her."

He walked to the door, but Carlisle and I stepped before his exit.

"Edward, you have to calm down, this isn't a dream."

"No, no, no, this is all wrong, vampires don't exist. I must be imagining things from the flue. Don't tell me what to do." He looked angry at Carlisle and gave him, what was meant to be a little push, which sent him trough the wall. "Don't follow me." He ran past us and before we could do anything to stop him, he was out the door.

"Carlisle, we have to go after him, before he hurts someone."

"We can't, he'll hear us coming."

"But he can't hear me right?"

"Yeah, your shield must be affective against him too."

"Well, then I'll use it to shield us both." I concentrated and imagined a veil going over both Carlisle and me. It fitted our body's curves perfectly. "Alright, let's go." Carlisle stopped me.

"Remember Isabella, he is still stronger and faster then us, so be careful."

-avs-

We found him in front of the hospital. You could see he was thinking.

"Edward. Stop. You can't enter the hospital. You wouldn't be able to resist."

He looked my way.

"Please, just come with us. We'll explain everything that has happened to you, but we need to get you home before anything happens."

"I just want to know..."

And that's the moment everything changed. The moment he took a breath to speak. His eyes grew bigger and he turned his attention to the hospital. Carlisle and I each took one of Edward's arms to prevent him from entering.

"Edward, think about this. You don't want to kill humans."

"I'm so thirsty."

He shrugged me off easily and threw me a couple of meters away. With one arm free he punched Carlisle in the face, at which Carlisle loosened his grip on him and he had the chance to get away from us. Into the hospital. We quickly heard screaming from the hospital and a lot of people tried to leave the hospital trough windows and doors. When we entered, we already found a dead body at the door. He was about to start sucking another person.

"Edward, please stop. Think about what you are doing."

He turned his attention to me and that was all he needed to stop. All the thoughts of the people who tried to escape and the thought of the person he was about to kill, made him stop. He let the woman fall to the ground and grabbed his head with his hands.

"Please make it stop."

I looked at Carlisle for letting this people use my shield as well, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Why not? It's hurting him, can't you see?"

"Yes, but the thoughts are the only thing preventing him from further killing. Right now, we need to get him out. Are you ready?"

I nodded and off we were. We each took one of Edward's arm again and ran out of the hospital. Straight back to our home. Once there Edward lowered his hands. He breathed in and out, not smelling any human scent, he calmed down.

-avs-

It was already a couple of hours since Edward had gone to the hospital, but he was still sitting in the same position. Curled up in the corner of the room, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Carlisle looked at me.

"It will take some time, but I believe that with our help, he'll become used to the idea of being a vampire."

"I just hate to see him like this. Can't we do anything?"

"Isabella, he has taken a human life, it's not so easy to accept that. I think it's important for him to accept it before we go talk to him again."

"I just wish I could do something to relief his pain."

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Being here for him is already a lot. Now I need to go back to the hospital. Just don't lose him out of your sight, okay Isabella?"

"Yeah sure."

He smiled at me and gave a little squeeze in my shoulder before he left the house. I entered the room, Edward was in and looked at him. I couldn't help myself and kneeled down in front of him. My curiosity wasn't something I lost when I transformed.

"Edward, are you ready to talk?" He looked at me. I saw that as a good sign and sat down before him. Not that I could get tired of kneeling, but I wanted to be on his height. "How do you feel?" He didn't answer, just kept on looking at me. I noticed his black eyes, which indicated that he was thirsty. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?" I noticed that his eyes widened when I finished my sentence. "I mean animal blood." The only reaction was that his eyes relaxed again, which I took as a yes. I stood up and was ready to leave the room, when he spoke.

"You made me stop." I looked around and I almost thought I was hallucinating as he hadn't changed his position one bit. But then he looked in my direction. "It was you." I turned back around.

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice is the thing that made me stop. If it hadn't been for you, I would have killed that woman. Something about you made me stop. And then all the voices came." He turned his face down. Trying to hide my happiness that he was speaking, I took his hands in mine. He looked into my eyes. "Just don't leave me. Don't let me do it again… Please." I couldn't help myself from taking him into an embrace. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't, I promise. I will never leave you."

He rested his head on my shoulder and I caressed his hair.

-avs-

We sat there for a while like that and were still sitting like that when Carlisle came home. My back was towards him, but I could feel he was smiling. Edward started laughing and looked at Carlisle.

"I guess you're right."

I released Edward and looked back from Edward to Carlisle. Edward stood up.

"I would really love that."

Edward put a hand to help me up. He was still quite the gentleman. I took it.

"Okay, is this how it's going to be from now on? You two talking with each other non-verbally? Cause if it is, you can count me out."

"Carlisle was asking me if I was hungry and that he wanted to teach me to hunt for animals."

"Now that is the best idea I hurt all day."

-c-

Edward wasn't just fast, he was the fastest vampire I've ever come across.

"Edward, slow down."

Hearing my voice, he turned around and noticed that Carlisle and I couldn't keep up with him. He waited for us.

"Sorry, I just like running, I always did."

"Well, you are the fastest newborn, I ever came across."

Edward looked at Carlisle.

"What is a newborn?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't explain that one. A newborn is a new vampire. They are faster and stronger then older vampires. And you are the fastest newborn I ever came across. I wonder if that will manifest in your further years."

"Wasn't Bella fast?"

"Sure, she was, like every newborn."

"But, now I'm definitely not so fast anymore in vampire terms. I think I'm the slowest vampire in the world. Must be from my human life, I was quite clumsy."

Carlisle laughed and he was soon followed by Edward.

"What's so funny?"

"Carlisle was thinking of the moment when he first met you. What's the Volturi?"

Carlisle and I immediately stiffened. Edward was probably already reading the answer from Carlisle's mind, because he stiffened too. Our thoughts were interrupted when we smelled some deer. Soon we were back to the hunting, the Volturi to the back of our minds, but never completely forgotten.


	4. To be loved

I know it's short, but I just don't know where I want to take this story. I still hope you enjoy this. Please review.

**To be loved**

We moved to Wisconsin, because we didn't want people to notice Edward's change. From that moment, Edward would pass as Carlisle's brother and I would be Edward's wife. Three years passed without much trouble. Edward and I were running around the mountains, enjoying our time together. We just had finished hunting when Edward suddenly stopped and turned his head. "Oh no." And off he was, without even saying anything.

I followed him, but like usual I was too slow and he got sooner to his destination than me. I immediately saw what he must have heard. A woman was about to jump off a cliff. Edward began running towards her, but even he was too slow, as the woman had already jumped. We jumped after her and landed perfectly down bellow. The woman didn't look good, a lot of blood was involved. As in instinct Edward and I stopped breathing.

With much concentration I put down my shield, so we could discuss what we should do. _"__I__think__she__is__still__alive,__I__can__hear__her__heart__beat.__"_ Edward nodded and came a bit closer to the woman. He shook her lightly, but nothing happened. _"__We__should__take__her__to__a__hospital.__They__can__maybe__still__save__her.__"_ Edward kneeled down and took the woman as softly as he could in his arm. He looked at me. _"__Just__go,__you__'__re__quicker__then__me.__"_ He smiled and off he was. I know he loved running at full speed, but he almost never did, so Carlisle and I could keep up with him. I stopped concentrating and my shield went back up.

-avs-

When I arrived home, Edward was already there, he was standing in our room, looking at the window.

"So what happened?"

But then I heard a scream and I realised what was happening. I wanted to go upstairs, but Edward stopped me.

"When I arrived at the hospital, the doctors said that she was dead, but I could still hear her heart beat. None of them wanted to believe me and they brought her directly to the morgue. I went to Carlisle to tell him what happened. He immediately went to the morgue with me and we found her there, still alive. Carlisle recognized her, her name is Esme Anne Platt."

"Wait I remember her. Carlisle met her ten years ago, he told me about her. What is she doing here in this town?"

"I don't know. But Carlisle wanted to change her, so I gave him my consent and said that you wouldn't mind either, right?"

"Off course not."

Right then Carlisle came down. He looked beaten. I went over to him and took him in a hug.

"You did the right thing."

"I had to save her. The thought that she would die, made me sick."

-avs-

Three days later, Edward, Carlisle and I were standing in the room Esme was lying in. She could wake up any second now. Edward shifted slightly, given us a sign that she would soon wake up. And he was right, because the next moment she opened her eyes. She kept staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, but impatient as I was, I had to make a sound, so she turned towards us. Her eyes were as dark as Edward's had been and she looked stunning. She quickly sat up and looked us over one by one, ending with Carlisle.

"I remember you. You were the doctor that treated me when my leg was broken."

She smiled. Carlisle also smiled.

"Yes I am."

"You still look the same."

"Yes I do."

Esme looked towards Edward and me.

"I don't think we have met each other yet."

Edward came forward.

"Excuse me, where are my manners. My name is Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Cullen. It's a pleasure meeting you."

You could see she was charmed by Edward's manners. I have never met a woman who wasn't dazzled by Edward's charms.

"The pleasure is all mine." Edward must have read her mind, because the next second he stood next to her, helping her off the bed. He looked at Carlisle, smiled and shook his head. I hated it when they were talking to each other trough Edward's ability. "Thank you." When Esme was up, she noticed herself in the mirror. She gasped. "Oh god, is that me?"

Edward nodded towards Carlisle and took my hand.

"I think we should leave Carlisle explaining everything."

-avs-

Esme took it much better then Edward had cause when she came down, she was smiling and holding Carlisle's hand. Edward noticed something.

"I think we should go for a hunt, because Ms. Platt is starving."

"Oh please, don't call me Ms. Platt, that makes me sound old. Just call me Esme." Edward and I smiled. We were going to like this woman. "But you are right, I'm feeling pretty thirsty."

"Alright then." Carlisle held his arm out. "Shall we?"

-avs-

Teaching someone to hunt was much easier with Edward as companion. He could run as fast as a newborn and could hear if a human was coming to close. It wasn't long before we were all content and returned home. We sat down in the living room. I finally dared to ask her the question that had been hunting me all day.

"So why did you jump?"

Both Edward and Carlisle looked at me with annoyance. But Esme just smiled at me.

"You are a curious one, aren't you?" Now it was my time to smile. "When I was younger I wanted to move West to become a school teacher, but my parents pressured me to remain in town and marry. So I married Charles Evenson, hoping to please my parents. I tried to be happy, I really did, but my husband…"

Edward growled, hearing her thoughts. Esme looked confused at him. "I'm sorry, but just the thought of your husband makes me…" Now Esme looked even more confused. "I can read minds."

"Oh. That's interesting." And sometimes frustrating, was my thought. Esme continued her story. "Well, much to my relief, he was drafted during World War I. I enjoyed my time while Charles was away, it was the happiest period of my life. But Charles returned in 1920. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. A few days later I discovered I was pregnant. My boy was born a couple of days ago, but a week ago he…" She cleared her throat. "He died of a lung infection. I felt that I had no longer any reason to live, so I jumped off the cliff. The next thing I knew I woke up in this house."


End file.
